1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle which includes a suspension wherein the damping force is variably settable. A control unit is provided for controlling the damping force of the suspension.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension controlling apparatus is known wherein a damping force controlling mode of a suspension is changed in response to a vehicle speed variation of a vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512.
In the suspension controlling apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512, a state of the vehicle is decided from a variation of the vehicle speed. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult for the suspension controlling apparatus to carry out an optimum dealing operation. For example, even if the vehicle speed is such a speed that it is desired to suppress a sprung vibration by a skyhook control, it is sometimes desired not to provide such damping force as is obtained by the skyhook control applied steadily to a pitch behavior involved in acceleration or deceleration. Especially in a motorcycle, since a steering characteristic varies depending upon the pitch behavior, it is desirable to generate a pitch with a suitable amount and improvement.